Work & Play
by xtastyangelcakex
Summary: In the business world, there's twice as much gain. -winks;


**This is a real-life fanfiction based on me and my boyfriend Edward. Last names have been changed. :) I got my idea from courthale's fantastic story, Fast and Hard. ;D Hah. Don't kill me for copying your idea, please.**

The business world. Everything's all work and no play, right? Well, at Sanders Enterprises, there's always time for play... LOTS of play. I'm Amberly Moseley, and I am a secretary on the 23rd floor, which is where the office of **The Boss** is located. Sanders. Every man in this building worships him, and every woman soaks her panties at the very sound of his name. He started the company about 3 years ago, and hired me a year ago to work as his personal right-hand woman. And I wish my right hand could be working him. Oh God.

Well, this morning started off the same as usual. Shower, breakfast, head off to work. But I had a special treat for . A risqué outfit to be specific; a short black miniskirt, bright red pumps, a snug red blouse that showed the tops of my breasts, and a black lacy bra & panty set. Since I'd first seen , I knew that he was the one I wanted to lose my virginity to. I was barely 19, and had been waiting to let the right man make me a complete woman.

"Good morning, Miss Moseley." The front office lady said to me as I walked out of the elevator and towards my desk.

"Mornin'." I smiled kindly, even though I didn't know the lady's name, proceeding to my elegant desk. I set my purse down in my seat and quickly shuffled into 's office, preparing my surprise. His office was warm, right at the temperature that I'd set it to the night before after he'd left. A perfect 78 degrees. The large leather swivel chair invited me, and I accepted, lowering myself into it with a smile. _9:58 AM_. He'd be here soon, and my heart began to pound nervously. Lifting my tan, slender legs onto his desk, I parted them slightly, so my black thong would show just the tiniest bit.

"Miss Moseley?" His voice caused the most natural reaction that happened around here... I felt my core start to leak in angst.

"In here..." I replied in a breathy voice, and when he opened the door to see me there, I thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"Oh, wow..." He cleared his throat and stepped into the office, silently shutting the door. My ears picked up the click of the lock, and knew that he was slowly being reeled in.

"You like what you see, sir?"

"Obviously." He directed with his eyes to his lower region, where someone was awfully happy to see me.

"Ooh." I giggled. He slowly walked over to me, drinking it all in like a glass of aged wine. His rough hand on my smooth skin sent an almost-electric chill up my spine, and my skin covered with goosebumps when that same hand caressed my warm, throbbing core.

"You're awfully hot, Miss Moseley." His voice had turned slightly husky, and a smirk played on his lips.

"It's all your fault, ... You caused it--" I stood up, sliding down my skirt. "You put it out." The buttons on my blouse were busted open, and he looked damn proud of himself for doing so.

"Gladly." Forcefully, he slammed me back onto the hard wood of the desk, and I grunted softly. His pants and boxers dropped to the floor, exposing his large, rock-hard cock.

"Well, well, --" He cut me off with a heated kiss.

"It's Edward." He corrected me.

"Edward..." I inhaled a shaky breath as he slowly pulled the scrap of fabric between my legs down.

"Amberly, if you're not ready, we can--"

"Shh." I put my index finger on his lips, silencing him. "I want this." My eyes were full of animalistic lust and I leaned up to claim his lips with mine. Finally, I felt the fabric off me altogether, and pulled him to me. Our tongues twined, and his large hands held my hips up as he slowly slid half of himself into me.

"Ah." I broke the kiss suddenly, wincing at the pain. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to let it stop me from getting all that I wanted. Slowly, Edward pulled himself out, only to sink all of his thick manhood into my tight cavern. Clutching his shirt--so tightly that my knuckles were turning white--I cried out, my eyes shutting tightly as he carefully moved in and out.

"Amb.... You're so--Uh!--_tight_." The way Edward said that one phase made me softly moan, but then, I felt a sharp and incredibly painful tear inside of myself, and tears welled in my hazel eyes.

"OW!" I cried out once more, and felt him holding me, not moving one bit.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered in my ear, caressing me gently. "It'll never happen again, babe... Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I whimpered softly. "Please… Don't stop." Grinding his hips against mine, I felt that longing start to tug in my abdomen again, and didn't resist it. His thrusts started out slow and teasing, until I tilted my head back. "Mmm," I purred softly, feeling his hands tighten on my hips.

A low moan rumbled in Edward's chest, and he began to push himself further and harder in and out of my throbbing core. I cupped my breasts in my hands, rolling my nipples between my fingers, and could feel his eyes nearly burning a hole through my chest. Our breathing sped up simultaneously, as he kept pushing harder and harder; faster and faster.

"Fuck…" Edward's right hand slid in between the places where our bodies conjoined, and his thumb lightly brushed my clit. I went utterly still for a moment, until his powerful thrust brought me back to life.

"Ohh!" I groaned softly, leaning up to pull his lips to my neck. "Bite me…" I requested, a slight dominating tone in my voice.

"Mm, yes ma'am." He faked a country accent before his teeth bit down on the soft skin of my neck.

"Harder, Edward!" I gasped softly as he sank his teeth further and harder into my neck. I never knew pain could feel so good… What was that word they called it? Oh yeah, masochism. Who ever would've guessed that I, the sweet little Amberly that everyone thought they knew so well, would be a masochist? I sure as hell wouldn't have.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned roughly against my skin, thrusting as hard as he possibly could. The slapping of our skin was like music to my ears, and I threw my head back, his thumb quickly working my clit, bringing me closer to my first real orgasm.

"Babe, I-I'm so… close." I managed to say through pants and bursts of moans. His lips moved to my ear, licking it sensually, gaining another moan.

"Cum for me, baby…" He requested, and I happily obeyed.

"OHH!" My body shook as my climax hit me, and the waves of pleasure crashed over my entire body. Every single one of my nerve endings was on fire for Edward, and I clung tightly to him as we rode out the sensational climaxes.

"God…" He panted once the pleasure had ended, much to our dismay, and laid me back on the desk once more. My chest heaved up and down.

"Aren't you glad you hired me?" I said through my heavy breathing.

"Very..." He grinned wearily, and leaned down to kiss me softly.

**Didja like it? Huh? HUH!? :D Heh, read and review please, and I MIGHT write another chapter. :) Well, I'm in the process of writing more, but my boyfriend gets to read it first.**


End file.
